


I didn't do it

by Lonersoforlorn



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoforlorn/pseuds/Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Kory has to explain to Dick what happened with the nuclear family and Dick has some surprising news.





	I didn't do it

“I didn’t do it!” Kory shouts, not even noticing someone was trailing behind Dick.

Dick shoots her a look of confusion but then narrows his eyes in suspicion. “You didn’t do, what?”  
  
Kory bites her lower lip, trying to stifle a nervous laugh. It comes out anyway.

“Well, you see..." She starts, "that creepy family we captured, yeah, um they kind of lost their heads.”

Dick squints, not really sure what Kory was implying."Did they escape?" Dick questions, disappointed.

Kory was a little offended by the implication. She easily took out one member before, there's no way they could escape her firey grasps. Unless it's night then she's screwed.

"No, Dick, they didn't escape." She says, emphasizing his name. For the most part, she's telling the truth. They definitely hadn't escaped. Unless Dick counted dying as an escape. Then maybe one could say they escaped.

"No, Dick. They literally lost their heads." Rachel chimes in, trying to help Kory out.

"It was gross. Like, sickening gross." Gar's face scrunches up in disgust at the memory. All the M rated games he's ever played never prepared him for that sight.

Kory closes her eyes, just knowing Dick wasn't going to take this well. She appreciates Gar's and Rachel's help but wishes she sworn them to secrecy before meeting Dick in the parking lot. She opens her eyes, and Dick's scowling face greets her, reacting just like she predicted.

"Wait, how do they- did you let them go into the room?"

"No, of course not. I told them to not look, only to stand guard. They're the ones that snuck into the room while I was asking the front desk for cleaning supplies." And that was an experience, Kory learned there's no subtle way to ask what's the best things to clean out blood. She just hoped the excuse she gave held up. The last thing they all needed was an anonymous tip to the police to send them running off again somewhere.

"Wait, you left them alone too?"

Jason clears his throat then, peering out from behind Dick. Kory, Rachel, and, Gar finally notice him. He waves hello, and Rachel's the first to ask.

"Who's he?"

Dick shuffles his feet nervously and takes a deep breath before saying, "He's uh, Jason. Jason Todd." And before Dick even has a chance to finish his introduction of Jason, Jason interrupts him, "I'm his brother." He reveals with a smile.


End file.
